Take You Back
by Phantom.lies
Summary: an image flashed through her mind, "I'll take you back". she cringed. who was that? Mikan Sakura has no idea
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**I'll Take You Back**

Siren_lightice22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: hmm so guys, this is actually based on the manga of GA. The latest chapters actually. So, if you find some points confusing, well I suggest you to read it ******** it's awesome guys!!! **

**And yes, if you find Natsumeand Mikan acting a little strange. Well I told you it's based on the manga. Their Personalities I mean. They've become quite mature and honest with their feelings… **

**Oopppsss… spoiler ???!!! GOMENASAI !!!!!!**

Chapter 1: Chaos

The alice academy is in a total chaos. Most of the students of Gakuen alice revolt against the Elementary Principal. The school found out that he is using the alices of the students to accomplish impossible missions for his and his sake alone, exploiting the students in the process. Just like what happened to NatsumeHyuuga. But, as the saying goes, there's no secrets that can't be revealed.

The students gone wild, when they learned that the principal is leaving Mikan Sakura no choice but to join the dangerous ability type.

He even send Natsumeaway to make consecutive missions to keep him from interfering with their palns. But Natsumewasn't given a special star for nothing. Being the infamous fire-caster and a natural born genius. He have learned Persona and the principal's scheme to make Mikan as one of their puppets.

Most of the class B students of elementary division fought against the dangerous ability type students, exclusive of Natsume Hyuuga and Youichii Hijiri.

The middle school and high school division Principals found out how fraud the Elementary Principal is and decided to protect their students.

Many students have been hurt, mostly Mikan and Natsume's friend. And our typical warm-hearted and caring brunette didn't like the outcome of their rebellion. She is happy and flattered that there are several people here in the academy that truly cares for her. But she can't just tolerate them being hurt because of wanting to protect her.

There are rumors that after the principal handle those students who rebelled against him will be given an appropriate punishment. Worst their star ranking and scholarships can be taken away.

"I'll stop this nonsense war and will give those students their freedom they want if you'll hand Sakura Mikan to me." The Elematary principal announces.

They were at the Northern woods and just had a battle against Persona.

Leave it to Mikan to nullify Persona's alice and Natsume for the offensive attacks. Mikan's alice is as strong as Persona. His death alice has no effect on her nullification alice. However, the raven-haired boy is having difficulty to fight due to his life limiting alice. He's already coughing out blood when the principal interfered in their battle

Natsume's grip to Mikan tightened. "Not in this lifetime, you bastard!" he hissed

The principal cocked an eyebrow and look at the raven-haired boy. "Ah Hyuuga, playing the knight-in-shining-armor, eh? If you just did not meddle with my plans, we'll never be in this kind of situation." He said smirking at him

He spit a blood from his mouth and look fiercely at the principal.

"Right, and welcome her in the darkness where she doesn't belong? You sure are dreaming, Kaicho"

"You've just proclaim a war against us Hyuuga. Let's see how far you can protect your friends and your BELOVED." He said tauntingly as he disappeared together with Persona.

"N-Natsume, we have to put an end to this chaos. Everybody's being hurt for trying to protect me." Mikan said, when she finally found her voice. She's trembling not because of fear but because she can't do anything to protect every one dear to her " I-I don't like this. There's no way that we can win against them. I think it would be bette-"

"Cut it out Mikan!" he said glaring at her

"D-Demo, o-our friends, if we don't do anything, they'll all end up dying! I can't.. I don't… I.. I won't let that happen!" she said tears streaming down her face.

Natsume feeling of a little bit hopeless hugged her tightly. He put her face to his chest to calm her down and kissed her hair.

"I don't want that to happen too. But can't you see, everybody's fighting. Not only because they want to protect us but also for their own freedom. This is our fight Mikan. Nobody will die. They won't! They can't!" he said with anger and frustration in his voice.

'_I'm sorry'_ he chanted to himself. ' _If I'm just older, if I have enough power I'll do anything in it to make us safe again. But this damn alice of mine is taking an ounce of my life even with a slight flicker. I can't die and leave you behind Mikan. Not until I see your peaceful face and smiling again.' _

"I love you…" he whispered to her ears. Mikan's eyes grew wide and her tears were endless. She hugged him back as she planted a kiss on his chest "We'll win this damn fight against them." He said with enough courage.

Just then Narumi with Tsubasa got to them at the forest.

"Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan, daijobu ka?"

"Kinishinai sensei, daijobu" (Don't worry) Mikan answered smiling

Tsubasa Andou, the shadow-manipulator was quite awed by the way Natsume hold Mikan. As if he doesn't want to let her go.

"Oi, Hyuuga, Mikan-chan, cut the mushiness for crying out loud!" Tsubasa said teasingly.

Mikan look at him and smile through misty eyes.

"Tsubasa-sempai." She acknowledge "I'm glad that you're okey."

"Of course I would be" he said grinning at her. "I wasn't thrown to the dangerous ability for nothing, you know." He then winked at her.

(A/N: WARNING: SPOILER ALERT: well yes guys, Tsubasa Andou was transferred to dangerous ability at the latter part of the story, try to read the manga)

"Right but those guys, surely, beat the life out of you first" Natsume said with a smirk.

"Oi Kuro neko! That's not true" he said pointing a finger on him.

"Tch. Whatever baldie" he said shrugging his shoulder.

"Well.. well, back to your infuriating attitude again, eh. Demo ne, I know how soft you are inside. Especially when it comes to her." The shadow-manipulator said grinning from ear to ear.

The raven-haired boy's eye twitch! "Urusei na!" _They didn't saw that awhile ago, do they?_

"But we saw everything Natsume-kun" Koko said. Reading his mind again. He have that goofy smile plastered in his face always.

_Damn it! I told you not to read my mind, didn't I ?!_

"Gomen! Gomen, Natsume-kun" he said while laughing nervously.

Everybody look at him knowingly, aside from Mikan, of course.

"Doshitte, Koko-kun?"

"Aahaha.. Nandemo nai." He said while scratching the back of his head

"Hmm.. anyway, We've fought against Persona with the Elementary Principal. They said that they will not hold back and will fight everyone who decides to choose our side."

"Yeah we know that already." Narumi said.

"Eh?! How?"

With that Hotaru came out from Narumi's back. She was there all along and listening to their conversation.

"I have my ways." She said answering Mikan's question. "Now, stop flirting with Hyuuga. We have to get to everybody." She said expressionless as ever.

"Hotaru! We're not flirting!" she countered

"What was it that we saw just now then? You're making out?"

"What?!" she said blushing ten shades of red. "We-"

"So what if we do?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

Mikan look at him incredulously. "Mou… not you too."

Everyone started grinning. They just can't help it when they're lovely brunette is crying. They were worried, no doubt about that. But that won't do them good. They have to make a counter attack to their enemy before everybody get hurt because of their carelessness.

"Stop whining Polka. We got to keep moving before that bastard can plot a plan against us."

"Wakatta!"

End of Chapter

Siren: how was it ? you think that its OOC ? well I don't think so.. wahahaha.. Natsumegot a little bit mushy here don't you think ?

Tsubasa: mwahahaha.. Natsumetransformed to a mushy maggot

Natsume: I'll burn you

Tsubasa: Mikan-chan!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: Stupid shadow-manipulator

Siren: Typical… (sigh) R&R…


	2. Chapter 2: Courage

**Chapter 2: Courage**

They went to the middle school division building. The Principal decided to help them to stop the wrong doings of elementary school division principal.

"What are we doing here, Narumi-sensei?" Mikan asked as they went to the basement area of the palace.

"Ano ne, Mikan-chan, the principal's alice is greater here than in the palace. Her alice is a great barrier. The Hime's (middle division principal) been shielding the academy from the attacks of the AAO. And she agreed to help us. As long as we're inside this palace, the dangerous ability type students as well as the principal can't harm us by their alice." He said smiling at her.

"Honto?" her eyes wide in amazement

"Honto ni. Well, we're here"

Narumi opened the door. And their eyes grew wide as they saw all their friends and classmates.

"Mikan-chan" Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and the rest of the class B squealed

"Minna-san." She said with teary eyes. She's just happy to see them all alright.

"Sakura, I'm glad that nothing happened to you." Ruka Nogi said as he approached them. Then he turned to look at his best friend. "Natsume, how are you?" he asked worriedly.

Awhile ago, when Mikan and Natsume was fighting against Persona. They were all watching. And he can't help but to be worried seeing his best friend coughing out blood because of using his alice. That's why they decided to summon Narumi and Narumito back them up at the northern woods.

"Don't mind me Ruka." He said as he walk inside.

He know his not okey. But Natsume will die first before he let them see his weakness. Not in front of him, and certainly not in front to Sakura Mikan. He's pride won't let him. And besides he knew him so damn well, his friend doesn't want them to become worried that's why he's keeping it to himself.

"Natsume…" he said while holding his Usagi (bunny)

He was a bit startled when somebody hold his hand.

He look at the pair of amethyst eyes. "I-Imai" he said eyes wide.

"You don't have to be worried baka, I'll ask my brother to treat him" she said as she gave him her rare smile that Mikan is the only one allowed to see before.

He smiled to her. "Arigato ne, Hotaru"

There was a slight tinged of pink at her face as she heard Ruka say her name. She didn't mind it though.

Meanwhile, at the elementary division building.

"Tch! That Natsume Hyuuga, I thought he despise that Mikan Sakura very much. How come that stupid cat fell in love with her." The principal grunted.

Persona smirked. "I knew it" he said

The principal look at infuriated. "How come you never report that to me." he said accusingly

"I never thought that he'll do such extremes." He said nonchalantly

"Hn. Shouldn't he be happy that he'll have his beloved Sakura with him during his missions?"

"She's his light. And seems like he doesn't want anything bad happen to her. The typical martyr. Wouldn't it be our advantage?" he said with an evil grin in his face.

The principal look at him knowingly.

"Those children are very predictable. And they are very emotional too. Once you let your emotion reign on you, you will end up being vulnerable."

With that conversation they start planning on how to get rid of the black cat and how will they lure Mikan Sakura to join the dangerous ability type.

The principal smirk. He never thought that history is repeating itself.

When he found out that Mikan Sakura has SCE (steal/copy/erase) alice where she inherited from her mother Azumi Yuka as well as nullification alice that she inherited from her father. He has nothing in mind but to get her. Be one of his collection in the dangerous ability class

Hitting two birds in one stone. He can have his revenge to Azumi Yuka by using her alice.

Persona was the reason why Azumi yuka's beloved, Mikan's father died.

The principal thought that if he get rid of the sole reason why yuka wanted to live, he can use her anytime he wants. But he's plan backfired to him when yuka decided to join the AAO. Before she leave the academy, she put a nullification alice inside the principal's body so he can't use his alice forever.

When he learned that Mikan Sakura is yuka's daughter. He has nothing in mind but to make her life miserable inside the academy. He never thought that the child inherited her mother's alice. He needed her to remove the alice that yuka planted inside his body.

And he needed her to steal different kinds of rare alices to be planted inside his body. If they're plan succeed. He's going to become an absolute being. He will become powerful and he can do whatever he wants to the students in the academy.

"Persona, anything in mind?" he asked his most loyal servant with an evil smirk plastered in his face.

Natsume was treated by Subaru Imai, hotaru's brother, and he's sleeping in one of the rooms at the basement of the palace. He passed out due to over usage of his alice right after approached the High school division principal.

Everyone knows that he has a life limiting alice. Everyone but Mikan

He maybe the infamous fire-caster, but using his alice in extremes can cause damage to his health and life span.

"Natsume no baka!" she said while wiping her tears with the back of her hands. She was shock when Subaru told her the news after he treated her.

_Flashback_

"_Subaru-nii, Natsume wa?" she asked worriedly when he saw Natsume lying at the cold cement not long after they entered the basement._

"_I-I don't know Mikan-chan, his health is deteriorating." He said while looking at her straight in the eyes_

"_What do you mean? He's just exhausted because of the battle awhile ago right? He'll be fine after he take some rest. I-I won't be noisy so he could rest but after that he'll be back to normal right?" she said keeping her tears at bay._

_She can't help but to think the one-on-one lecture she had with Noda-sensei before, about the types of alices. Back then when Noda-sensei said something about life-limiting alice, Natsume suddenly flash in her mind. But then she erased the thought._

"_M-mikna-chan" Subaru doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want her to be hurt. He has considered her as a little as well, he's thinking that it's better if Natsume will tell it her himself._

"_He doesn't have the life-limiting alice, does he?" she asked while her bangs are covering her face._

_He gasp. He didn't expect her to know anything about that kind of alice. He kneeled down and look at the brunette straight in the eye._

_And it almost break his heart seeing her face full of tears. And pain is written on her eyes._

_End of flashback_

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she chanted as she cried beside his bedside. "Why didn't you tell me, you idiot?! We even fought Persona awhile ago. If I know.. if I just know.. if you told me… we.. we.. could have just run away." She said as tears continue streaming down her face. "Natsume…"

"Hn." He answered. He'd woken up awhile ago when he heard her utter his name. he turned his back on her.

He doesn't want to see her in pain. In pain because of him. He felt like his heart was being clutched away from his chest hearing her sobs. His heart is breaking as well. If he can just do something about his condition.

"Don't hnmed me idiot!" she snapped and punch him at the shoulder blades. "Why, why didn't you even tell me?" her voice full of dejection

"You don't have to know."

"What do you mean I don't have to know?!" she said angrily. "I'm your partner, of course I have to know, I'm your friend of course I care for you, I'm… I'm.." she ran out of words. What is she to him anyway?

He told her that he love her. Remembering that, tears started to stream down her face again.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked anxiously.

With that he faced her and wish that he just didn't.

"You know I do, polka!"

"Some trust, eh?" she said sarcastically.

He faced the ceiling, putting his hands on his forehead. Then an eerie silence passed.

"I knew you'd be acting like that." He said after a while. "You'll just end up worrying to me. you'll be so damn over protective that you might as well throw yourself to Persona to replace me with my missions."

Her eyes widened. So he was thinking about that even before. Much as she hate to admit that, he's right.

"Besides, we can't do anything about it, can we? That's my fate, my alice that I never wish to have." He whispered.

She took his hand and put it in her face. "They didn't call you a genius for nothing huh?" she said while smiling.

He looked at her. He also smiled to her. His oh-so-rare-smile that's reserve only for her.

"You're just very easy to read, Polka"

"Shut up, pervert!" she barked playfully.

"Yes, your Personal pervert." He said teasingly.

She looked at him. Then her eyes become warm and soft as she gaze at his crimson orbs

"I love you, Natsume Hyuuga."

He felt his heart constrict.

He grabbed her hands so she end up on top of him.

"I'll protect you.." _with my life, I will not hold back against them. _He didn't dare to say it aloud. He know how is she going to react"… no matter what" then he gently crashed his lips against her.

The kiss was so gentle that made Mikan almost weep.

Little did they know, all their friends were watching over them. They might not say it aloud. But everybody make a mental note: to protect those two people who have become so dear to them.

They look at each other then whispered in unison.

"ZETTAI MAKE NAI" (will not lose)

End of Chapter

Siren: this chapter was kind of dramatic.. sob.. sob.. sob.. WTH ?! R&R 

Natsume: urusei baka! You're ruining my image!

Siren: oh trust me, I don't. You have just learn how to admit your feelings, you ungrateful brat!

Natsume: Tch. Whatever !


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**Chapter 3: Decision**

The high school division principal as well as the teachers were all confided in a secret room at the basement area away from the students.

"The Elementary principal (heck?! What's his name anyway?) has declare a war in the academy if we don't hand them Mikan Sakura." Noda-sensei reported.

"Kaicho (president), are we going to risk the lives of many students just to save one?" Jinno-sensei asked a matter-of-fact.

Everyone in that room specially Narumi rose from his sit. "Jinno-sensei! I know how loyal you are to the Elementary principal, but for the life of us, we can't let him exploit her alice now, can we?"

"He's right Jin-Jin. You have been so rude to Sakura for the past years. The lass have been very nice to you even if you're treating her indifferently. Why do you hate her so much?" Misaki-sensei said calmly.

All eyes probed to Jinno.

"Betsuni." He answered. "I'm not saying that we have to give Sakura to them. I'm trying to state a fact." He defended himself.

"No need to fret Narumi" Serina-sensei reprimanded. "Give the guy some credit, we do know that he cares for Sakura."

The principal let out a sigh. "We only have one choice left." He said seriously.

They all looked at the principal

"M-Masaka?" all of them gasped in unison.

"She's the second one." Misaki breathed out. "History, eh?"

They all remember the time when it's Yuka Azumi. Mikan's mother. The events sure are repeating. Specially the rebellion and the plan of escape.

"And I hope she'll be the last." Jinno seconded.

"They have no other choice but to get out of this academy, to spare them their lives. We'll have to make sure to get them out of the academy. And we have to do it discreetly. We will have to keep it from them to save those two."

"Them?" Narumi asked "Who's the other one?"

"Hyuuga Natsume. He's not safe here anymore. If he continue using his alice, he might end up dying

"Wakarimashita!" the teachers said in unison

The gang of class B students was all looking at a mini screen in a secluded area, courtesy of the inventor-genius Hotaru Imai, in the basement of the palace. They've been keenly watching and listening to the meeting of the teachers with the principal.

"The decision has been made. They have to leave the academy as soon as possible." Hotaru said to her classmates.

"Aaaaahhhh" a green haired girl scream after hearing the teachers' decision. "I can't believe it they'll let them run away. No! Natsume-kun…" she cried as she see Natsume and Mikan leaving the academy. She is Shouda Sumire. The president of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ittai!!!" she scratch her head after being hit by the Baka Gun of Hotaru. "Teme, Imai!" (Teme: improper way of saying You)

"Urusei na, Permy" (shut up!) she said nonchalantly

"Permy ja nai, onna no baka!" (it's not permy, stupid girl) she countered glaring at her while pointing her fingers

"Do you want me to hit you with the Baka Bazooka?" Hotaru asked with a glint of fury in her eyes. "You're so loud, my ears are bleeding." She said as she start to pack her things.

"You do know that it's a top secret. If somebody hears you, Mikan and Natsume might not get out of this academy safely. And they will end up at the hands of that stupid elementary principal."

Sumire still holding her painful head start to walk to a corner and sit while hugging her knees.

"Wakatta riu, Imai." She said softly. "I just can't help being sad."

An awkward silence filled the room.

Koko look at everybody as he put both his hands at the back of his head. "Shikatanai ne" (can't be help) "I knew this will happen soon. It's for their own good." He himself don't like the feeling starting to build up in his chest. He quite envy them cause they can finally leave the academy, but he's happy as well, cause they will be safe from being used by the elementary principal.

"I don't want to be selfish, but, I don't like the feeling of not seeing Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun, bickering inside the classroom almost every day." Nonoko said sadly.

Tobita Yuu, also called iinchou , the class president look at his classmates. "Demo ne, Nonoko-chan, Mikan-chan doesn't want us to be sad now, don't you think. If she sees us sulking upon their departure, she might not leave this place." Yuu said as he walk towards them. "If they won't leave, the principal might blackmail her using us and Mikan-chan will have the same experience of Natsume-kun. If that happen…" he said letting the words sink in their heads.

He just want them to realize the possibilities of their friends future.

"Narukoto" (I see) Anna said after a while. "We shouldn't be sad. We have to support them. They are our dearest friends after all." She said smiling.

"Hm." They nodded.

Ruka's just listening at their friend's conversation. He doesn't know what to feel right now. He looked at Hotaru who's been also listening to their friends. Her face still stoic as ever. But if you try to look into her amethyst orbs, that's a different kind of story.

She's worried, she's sad, she doesn't want Mikan to leave, but it would be great if they won't stay. He felt a relief when somehow, in one way or another, he found someone bearing the same feelings that he has.

"Hotaru.' He called out on her

"Nani?" she answered with no emotion

It's his turn to hold her hands. "Kinishinai de. (you don't have to worry) Weather those two leave this academy, there's still _us_, we'll support them." he smiled. "Besides, she's safe with Natsume, he will never let anything terrible happen to Sakura-san."

Again, the smile that was for Mikan's eyes only was seen by Ruka. He swallowed. _She's beautiful. She really have to smile more often._

"YOSH! MINNA!" Koko cheered. "Ganbatte kudasai!!!" he said back to his inane attitude.

"HAI!!!" they said in unision.

"Hai…" Hotaru whispered.

End of chapter

Siren: ara, this chapter is short

Hotaru: Hm. Short indeed.

Sumire: oi stupid writer!

Siren: doshtano permy ?

Sumire: grrr.. It's Shouda Sumire to you, mongrel!

Siren: Whatever…

Sumire: Ahhhhhh.. I can't stand it, why-

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! (baka bazooka)

Sumire: Ittai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Siren: haiz, before we shed blood here, jia ne! R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

A group of girls were currently having a meeting inside the dormitories of elementary division.

"We got it, sempai!" Karin answered through greeted teeth. She has a red short spiky hair

"Does she really think that we'll let her have Natsume-kun? She's just a single-star-stupid-brat. She doesn't deserve our prince! No! not in this lifetime" one of the girls with blonde hair said acidly. She is Tsunade, one of the fan girls of Natsume.

"How dare she plan to elope with my Natsume-sama." A girl named Utau snarled.

"**Mikan Sakura… zettai yorusenai!" **they hissed under their breath.

Mikan opened the door when she heard somebody knocked.

"Mikan-chan" said the smiling blonde teacher.

"Narumi-sensei" she beamed as she open the door to let the teacher enter.

They walk inside the room.

"Hm.. How's he doing?" Narumi asked without taking away his eyes to the sleeping Natsume.

"Well, he's been asleep for the past 2 days. After we talked about his alice and his condition, I've decided." She said seriously.

Narumi then looked at her.

"What do you mean you've decided?"

"No matter what happen, I will protect everyone." She said as she clenched her fist and looked up to her teacher. "And I will protect Natsume. I will not let him use his alice, anymore."

Narumi kneeled down and look at the child knowingly. She patted her head as he put his hands on her small shoulder.

"Noble, aren't we, Mikan-chan?" he said smiling. "Demo sa, you're not alone. Your friends as well as the teachers here wants to protect you, as you want to protect them. and Natsume, do you really think that he won't use his alice to protect you?"

"That's easy sensei, I will nullify his alice." She said with determined voice.

The teacher stand up smiling. "Narukoto, so, you really love Natsume-kun, eh? Mikan-chan" he said teasing.

The girl bowed her head. "Mou.. sensei, I love everyone here."

"Hai. Hai. You love everyone here, most especially him." He chuckled.

She blushed ten shades of red. The teacher grinned from ear to ear.

"Tonikaku (anyway), I've came here because the Principal wanted to see you."

She looked at him questioningly. "Kaicho wa ? doshte ?"

"Hm. Meet him at the faculty right after lunch. Jia ne!" with that Narumi left the room

She looked at the closed door with puzzled expression. Then she walk towards Natsume. She looked at him contentedly. He looks like a boy sleeping, free from any problems. She brushed his bangs with her hands.

"Natsume…" she whispered.

"Mikan.." he murmured in his sleep.

She smiled as she plant a soft kiss on his lips

Mikan knocked three times

"ishtareshimasu"

(A/N: wth is the spelling? I don't really know, bear with me though, it means Excuse me aside from sumimasen.)

"Enter" the baritone voice said.

"Sakura-san" the principal said

"Hai."

"We have planned everything." The principal started while looking at the young brunette.

"Eh?"

"Your plan of escape with Natsume Hyuuga"

Her eyes shot wide.

"E-escape?"

"Yes, you're leaving the academy as soon as possible."

The principal started saying all the methods that they would use to lure the attention of the elementary principal away from them. While the academy is dealing under a great chaos, they will use that chance and will use the teleportation alice, that was given to her by the principal, to go out of the academy.

"And you're not allowed to visit the academy ever again."

Mikan barely listen to the teachers and principal. Her mind is in a daze. They will escape. She and Natsume. They can live peacefully away from the wrath of elementary principal. They will not use their alice anymore specially Natsume. She can already see her grandfather.

She should be happy. Well a normal person would be jumping with joy hearing that news. But, Mikan's no normal person.

If ever they succeed, what will happen to the academy. To their friends.

"Mikan…" a cold voice said.

She did not realize that she has taken the wrong track. She's walking towards the Sakura tree.

She looked at the owner of the voice and her tears start to stream down her face. "H-Hotaru" she said as she hug her.

If they were not facing such turmoil she won't let Mikan hug her. But she herself wanted to hug her best friend.

"Baka! What are you doing here outside? What do you think will happen if persona find out that you're alone here, vulnerable and walking in haze? You're not going to waste our effort now, are you?"

She didn't answer but she hugged her tightly.

"No…" Mikan said in a broken voice.

"Mikan…"

"No.. I don't want to leave."

Hotaru tensed. So the principal already told her. She sighed "That's our only choice to make you safe"

Mikan looked at her in the eyes. She swallowed a lump in her throat, Hotaru's heart constrict.

"I don't want to leave you behind, I don't want to leave you alone here Hotaru!" she screamed.

She smiled as she patted her best friends head.

"Baka ja nai no ka? I'm not alone here."

Mikan's eye grew wide and looked at her questioningly.

Hotaru is smiling. Really smiling.

"Demo…" she interjected.

"Everybody is still here. Ruka, anna, nonoko, Koko, iincho, permy, and the rest of the gang. Andou tsubasa and harada misaki. And of course our teachers."

"H-Hotaru…" she looked down and hid her face with her bangs

"I will miss you…" she said sincerely. "But this is the only way to protect you. To protect the academy. Now, stop sulking around and go back to Hyuuga. You'll leave tomorrow morning, remember."

"H-hai… but, I want to stay here a little longer. If I'm leaving tomorrow, I want to savor this moment to look at the academy that I have learned to love." She said as she look at her with teary eyes.

"Hm. Jia matta ashita ne." (then, see you tomorrow) she said as she turned her back on her. She was walking away when she heard Mikan shout.

"Daisuki na no, Hotaru… zutto! Zutto (always). I will miss you too…"

Hotaru let a solitary tear ran down her cheeks.

"Baka…" she whispered as she continue walking

End of Chapter

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Siren: ittai ! that hurts! What the hell is your problem?

Hotaru: I don't cry you idiot!

Siren: grinned… kawaii ne, Hotaru-chan… R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Unaided

**Chapter 5: Unaided **

Mikan sat down on the trunk of the Sakura tree. She closed her eyes and savor the moment of a peaceful night. It's going to be there last night in the academy.

"Well.. well.. what do we have here." A voice broke the silence of the night.

Mikan opened her eyes and look at the owner of the voice.

"Persona…" she hissed as she stood up.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you, Sakura Mikan"

"Umaye!"

"Tch. You don't have any plan to fight me alone, do you?" he asked sarcastically

"Ha?" she groan inwardly

With an instant Mikan was enclosed by four people. She knew who they are. The dangerous ability type students.

"Yo!" a guy with spiky green hair greeted.

Mikan was startled. She point a finger to perosna.

"Oi no fair! This is four is to one and you call yourself a man?" she asked incredulously.

"What, afraid of us, kitten?" a guy with jet black hair said smirking.

"Hasn't anybody told you that life is no fair at all?" a guy with gray hair said suddenly appearing behind her.

"Kyaa!!!" she squeaked while holding her chest. "Don't just popped out their like you've some kind appear from thin air." She scowled.

"Ah.. ah.. the little girl is not afraid of us." They guy with jet black hair said.

"You're all good-looking, why would I be afraid?" she said cocking an eyebrow.

To her amazement all four men bark out laughing.

"No wonder the stupid black cat was smitten. The girl is really interesting." The green-haired guy stated still laughing

She growl. "Oi! Kero keropi, Natsume is not stupid."

The guy stopped suddenly. Then he looked at her. "K-kero keropi???" his eyes twitching

"Yes, because your hair color is green and you do look like a frog." She tuck out her tongue while grinning at him.

The man's eye twitched as he charge. Mikan put her hands on her face a blast of wind was surrounding the area. The branches of Sakura tree were moving like they are going to split out from their trunks.

"Teme. You'll pay for that youju, if you think that Hyuuga is the sole being who has an elemental alice, you can think again. If he's a fire-caster. Then let me introduce myself properly. Tsukumi Aki, wind-caster." he said arrogantly.

"And do you really think that you can scare the life out me? huh! FYI, Natsume is far stronger than your alice, frog" she taunted. Placing one hand on her waist.

"Tch. At least I'm not dying" he smirked.

Mikan froze. She felt all her muscles tense. So these people knew Natsume's life limiting alice. And yet, they still send him to dangerous missions.

"You knew." She said, more stated than being asked.

Her face suddenly hidden by her bangs

"Everybody knew that, stupid! And being the noble-knight-in-shining-armor that he is. He'd rather choose to sacrifice his self than to send his friends in those missions. What the heck! Now that's really stupid." He said coolly.

"You knew it all along and you still send him outside the academy?" she asked as she felt rage slowly creeping to her chest

"Aren't you listening, baka youju?" he mock.

Mikan unconsciously activated her alice.

"Don't push it Tsukumi" the gray haired guy warned.

Mikan chuckled. Then she lift her face looking directly at the eyes of the wind-caster. "Tsu-ku-mi-kun, ka?" she asked with evil glint in her eyes. "Alice of wind, right?" she said as she step forward to her opponent.

Instinctively the guy stepped back.

"You seem so proud with your alice, ha? But let me remind you.." she said greeting her teeth. "…that your alice has no effect on me." with an instant Mikan is already in front of tsukumi.

"H-how did yo-"

The guy with the long hair smirk at the scene. _She's pissed_

Persona is amused. _So this girl knew how to get mad ha?_

While the gray haired guy sneered. _Yabai! (danger)_

"Did I startle you?" she asked with fake innocence, inclining her head in the side.

Tsukumi greeted his teeth. He won't lose with this kid. Definitely not. "Teme." But for some odd reason he can't activate his alice. He was astounded when Mikan put her hands on his forehead and a green stone suddenly appeared. He felt his body weaken. Then he fall on the ground unconscious.

The other three watchers brows creased.

"Checkmate" Persona mumble.

"Steal.." the long haired guy whispered.

"Umaye." The gray haired guy whispered. Fists clasp together. "How dare you steal his alice?" he charged towards Mikan.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard inside the academy. Four people in the Sakura tree was bounded with a thick smoke. Mikan can't see her opponents. Her eyes stings because of the smoke. To her surprise, somebody grab her wrist.

"Hanashitte!" (let go)she yelped.

"Shimpai shi nai, Sakura-san." (don't worry) A female voice said as she felt her grip tighten. "Hayaku nigette, kuchi, kuchi!" (run fast, over here).

Albeit not sure who her savior is, Mikan run with her. She was breathing raggedly when the girl stop.

"Where (pant) are (pant) we (pant)?" she asked while holding her knees. She feels like she's going to fall any moment.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san." Another voice said.

She raised her head and was astound to see three pairs of orbs.

End of Chapter

Siren: Mou.. this is getting longer than I expected. Hiaz, since this chapter is about unaccompanied Mikan. I guess I should be talking here alone as well….

Please review I don't know if it's really getting a little bit of dramatic and boring..

Waaahhhh.. I hope not..

Jia ne, R&R…


End file.
